Namarie, My Friend
by Remy De Master Tief
Summary: How it might've been when they departed to go their seperate ways. AU


Bonjour mon amis! Dis is Remy's firs' fic so be nice, non?

Before Remy starts dere is some t'ings t' clear up.

Before anyone decides t' slam Remy 'cause of what happen' in de book, let him say dat dis story is an AU! S' don' complain 'bout how Legolas an' Gimli didn't sail 'till _after_ Aragorn died 'cause Remy already know dat!

Disclaimer: Remy don' own not'ing. Not even de song.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Farewell, My Friend

-Remy De Master Tief

It was a beautiful day, yet a sad day. The trees whispered words of luck on the company that rode below them. No words were spoken among the group as they sat atop their steeds, for they all knew what came at the end of the forest. They all knew that this was the end of a journey. A long, beautiful journey that would never be forgotten.

Their stories would be told for generations to come. It would be impossible for someone to forget their names and accomplishments, so some say. But none of that mattered to the three that rode that day under the forest. The only thing that mattered was friendship.

Choosing not to dwell on the thoughts of living the rest of his eternal life without his best and closest friend whom he'd known since he was young, the elf decided to lighten the mood. A song broke out from his lips, soft and somewhat comforting.

_I'm sailing away_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea_

_For I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

He hated what was about to happen. He was about to cross the Sea to the Valinor. His final days in Middle Earth were coming to a close. A painful one at that. Lately he had been feeling unusually anxious. He almost thought he was going crazy, but then he realized that it was the Sea calling him. He knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. He had to go.

It was the hardest thing that Legolas Greenleaf had ever done before in his immortal life. He had to say goodbye to his home, to his friends, namely Aragorn. He tried to persuade Aragorn into coming with him, but Aragorn had a kingdom to run. He couldn't come.

He had often wondered how he would be able to go on living knowing that after he left the shores of the Grey Havens he would never see Aragorn again.

_On board I'm the captain_

_So climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow_

_On every shore_

_And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try_

_To carry on_

The sky was lighting up and the trees parted. There it was. The end of the journey.

Sapphire eyes met with the sparkling sea and for the first time in his life he realized that nothing looked more beautiful. Not even Galadriel herself. This water was the doom of him. It would take everything away from him in an instant, yet it was beautiful. This puzzled him greatly. How could something that would ruin the rest of his life with Aragorn look so enchanting? Shouldn't it be an ugly thing?

Memory flooded his mind as he thought back to all those 'incidents' that Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and himself had while camping. There was always water involved. When someone said camping, water was always included in the next sentence. Water fights, swimming, shoving people in the water, pouring water on someone asleep; it brought a smile to his face.

But then there was also that time with the Orcs…

His smile slowly faded when he thought back to that time. The Orcs had ambushed them and almost drowned Aragorn. Legolas thought he'd surely have gray hairs after that battle. He'd been so afraid.

_I look to the sea_

_Reflections in the waves spark my memory_

_Some happy, some sad_

_I think of childhood friends_

_And the dreams we had_

The smile that turned into a frown quickly became tears. Legolas wiped at his eyes, trying to be rid of them, but they continued to fall. What would he do without Aragorn? Sure he'd have Elladan and Elrohir to mess with and Gimli also, but without Aragorn it just didn't feel right.

It would never be the same.

Legolas imagined a young human child begging for a bedtime story and the mother would proceed to tell the tale of the adventures of Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn and at the end of the story the child would ask if they lived happily forever and, of course, the mother would answer yes. But would that be true? Could Legolas be happy knowing that he would never see Aragorn again after this?

Somehow, he didn't think so.

_We lived happily forever_

_So the story goes_

_But somehow we missed out_

_On the pot of gold_

_But we'll try best that we can to carry on_

"This is it," Aragorn choked out.

Legolas looked toward Aragorn and realized that they were at the dock.

"So it would seem," Legolas said quietly, the tears still shimmering in his eyes.

"Come on lad, it's time to go," Gimli said as he slid off the horse.

"I know…it's just…" Legolas looked to the stone ground.

"Hard to say goodbye to those you love? Yes, I know. We knew this day would come, Legolas. We knew that one day we would be separated. We have different destinies. Your destiny is to cross the Sea into Valinor and mine…mine is to die and be with my fathers," Aragorn said, his voice wavering.

"But why? Why must we never see each other again? Why is this so hard?" Legolas asked himself.

"Somehow I don't think that Man and Elf were to bond with one another," Gimli said, putting his two cents in to the conversation.

"Maybe so. Maybe we will see one another one day," Aragorn said a hopeful look in his grey eyes.

"Maybe," Legolas repeated.

"Sail safely. We will see one another one day, this I promise you even if I have to take on every High Elf imaginable to get to you. It will happen," Aragorn said, embracing Legolas.

"And if you fail I will find a way through all those human scum that keep us apart and then gloat on my victory while tending to what wounds you accumulate throughout your fight with the gods," Legolas laughed, returning the embrace tightly.

"Goodbye, my friend. You will always be remembered in my heart," Aragorn said, tears silently rolling down his face.

"As will you, mellon nin. Namarie," Legolas said, pulling away from Aragorn and heading to the boat that would take him and Gimli across the Sea.

"Namarie,"

A gathering of angels appeared above our heads

They sang to us this song of hope and this is what they said

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

As the boat sailed away and out of the harbor Aragorn heard the elf's voice singing over the wind.

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

The boat now out of his sight, Aragorn was left alone with the memory of a beautiful friendship that kept him company until the day of his death.

------------------------------------------

Don' forget t' tell Remy what y' t'ink 'bout his story.

-Remy De Master Tief


End file.
